Restless Night
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: This is a series of stories about what each member of the ghost dreams about. Ezra's dream is first and his is about his parents. I'm also a huge Kanan and Hera shipper so that will come through in my stories a lot.


Ezra was running home from his first day of work at Mr. Kumar's shop and it had been the best day of his life.

To start off the day he had gotten the contact information of a pretty girl with rainbow hair, then he had gotten to pick anything he wanted in Mr. Kumar's shop for lunch and finally he had gotten paid fifteen credits in total and was debating what he was going to buy with them.

Maybe he could buy a new helmet, then he stopped that was an odd thought. Why would he need a helmet he already had a perfectly good helmet why would he need two?

"Guys where are you?"

"In here Ezra." His father called from inside the house. He walked in through the front door of his house and found his parents as they were getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Ezra demanded in a sudden moment of terror.

"Were going to play sabacc with Zeebo. We should be back soon, don't worry." His mother smiled brushing her black curly hair out of her face. It was too late though Ezra had already started to panic. He didn't know why but he just knew something awful was going to happen if they left. He had to stop them.

"You can't!" Ezra yelled. He grabbed at his parents' shirts trying to stop them from leaving. "You'll never come back if you leave! you'll die!" He screamed watching them walk away. He had no idea how he knew that. The next thing he knew Ezra was outside looking up and down the street for his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you!" He yelled. Then out of the darkness of the empty street came two figures a man and a woman.

"Shhh Ezra we're fine we're right here. It's alright. You're safe." His mother whispered wrapping her arms around him.

For a moment, everything seemed fine and he started to relax. Relief washed over him. He leaned against his mother shoulders while she rubbed circles on his back and his father stood a few feet away from them leaning up against the house door smiling.

Then he noticed something odd in the corner of his eye. It was green. The back of this woman's neck was green. His mother didn't have green skin. Ezra pushed her away in to the hands of the man who was definitely not his father.

"Ezra What's wrong?" The man asked.

"You're not my parents." Ezra moaned feeling like he was about to be sick. He fell down on to his knees, covered his face and started shaking his head back and forth. He was repeating the same thing over and over again "you're not my parents. You're not my parents."

Ezra was trying to recall what his parents looked like but he couldn't. His mother wasn't green and she didn't have lekku he knew that much. She had hair at least he thought she did he couldn't remember. Then there was the man. Ezra looked exactly like his father everyone said he did but this man looked nothing like him. The man had greenish blue eyes and brown hair. Ezra had light blue eyes and black hair.

The second that thought crossed his mind he saw the piece of hair that had fallen into his face change from black to brown and the rest of his hair did the same.

"Of course, we're your parents Ezra who else would we be? Who else would give you food and a warm bed? Who else would teach you to fly or use a lightsaber or use a blaster? Who would stay up with you all night long when you have a nightmare and can't sleep?" The woman asked taking a step toward him.

"You're not my parents." He repeated again louder.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The twi'lek said taking the blaster out of her holder.

There was blast, a bright light, and then Ezra was back in his bed on the ghost. Shaking and sweating he rolled out of bed and started searching for the holodisk with the picture of his parents on it.

A/N

It's been so long since I've wrote a Star Wars story! I know this isn't as long as some of my other stories but I plan to do a dream/Nightmare for every member of the ghosts' crew probably even Rex and Chopper as well so this story will end up having like 7 or 8 chapters by the time I'm done it. Hera's dream is going to be so cute though I'm so excited to get it finished! However, if you have any ideas for dream for Kanan, Zeb or Sabine I'd love to hear them because I'm still not 100% sure what I want their stories to be about. Anyway, please leave a review and Happy Star Wars Day!

Disclaimer I own nothing!


End file.
